


wherever I'm with you

by bluenorth



Series: The Edmonton Oilers Birthday Series [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Off-Season, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenorth/pseuds/bluenorth
Summary: Oscar is at home in Sweden for the off-season and his birthday, only it doesn't feel like home anymore.





	wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eberbae (dustyjournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lor <3 I love you a lot, thanks for being the most amazing name twin I could've asked for! 
> 
> Title from _Home_ by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. Fic is unbeta'ed.

No matter how comfortable Oscar is playing and living in Edmonton, going back to Sweden for the summer has always been truly coming home. He loves being surrounded by family, seeing his buddies and spending lazy days at the lake. By the time his birthday rolls around in July, he’s usually back on a healthy diet and can’t have all of his favourite food, but his mom still makes a lovely picnic for them to take down to the water and enjoy.

It’s summer, things are good and he’s happy. At the same time, it feels like something is missing, like something has shifted just the tiniest bit since last summer. There are moments late at night when he lies awake and searches for that sense of home he used to find right here, staring at the weak outlines of glow-in-the-dark stars and moons on the ceiling of his old bedroom. 

Oscar wonders if maybe staying in Edmonton so much longer for their playoff run was the thing he really needed to arrive there fully. Playoffs are a different thing and he felt like it brought the team closer together and made the end of their season harder to go through than in all his other years as an Oiler.

His phone buzzes with birthday messages from his teammates in Canada as they are waking up. Nursey sends him a voice message with a terrible rendition of Happy Birthday and Davo sends a ridiculous snap. Leon’s message came earlier since he’s in Europe, but he must have typed the Swedish congratulation from memory, because he’s misspelled half of it. 

When he checks his phone again, after cooling off in the lake for a bit, he’s got a missed call from Adam and a text that was sent a few minutes ago. 

 _Hey, Happy Birthday! Are you enjoying your day?_  

Oscar smiles and sends Adam the photo of their picnic he took earlier, before they devoured every last crumble of food.

_Thanks, I am. Down by the lake, weather is perfect here. How’s it up north?_

Adam’s reply comes in quickly. 

_No idea, buddy, I’m not home right now._

Adam sends him a picture then, of a house that looks like many houses in Sweden probably do, only that Oscar will always know this one amongst them all because it’s where he grew up.

“What?” He says out loud, surprised. There’s no one around to hear it with everyone else still in the water.

He gets up quickly and pulls on a shirt that immediately sticks to his still-wet skin. He calls down to his dad that he’s going back to get something from the house and sets off, regretting that he chose to wear flip-flops, which are impossible to run in without breaking something. 

It’s not far, thankfully, and when he rounds the corner Adam is really there, sitting on the bench in front of their house with a huge present next to him. He sees Oscar and waves at him, a big smile on his face.

Oscar is with him a few seconds later, heart beating inexplicably fast until he pulls Adam to his feet and wraps him up in a hug, his face fitting against the warm skin of Adam’s neck perfectly. He breathes him in, a familiar scent, and that something that was missing in his heart all summer slots into place easily, like the last piece of a puzzle. 

“You’re here,” Oscar mumbles into Adam’s shoulder, unwilling to let go of him, and Adam’s arms remain a solid weight around him, no indication there that he wants to retreat.

“Yeah. I missed you,” Adam whispers back. “Happy Birthday, Oscar.”

His lips brush against a spot beneath Oscar’s jawline and at first he thinks it’s by accident. When he realizes that Adam is pressing small kisses to the side of his neck, it sends a jolt through his entire body and makes him draw in a sharp breath.

Adam pulls back and stares at Oscar with eyes full of guilt. “Oh god, I’m- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Oscar touches a hand to where his skin still tingles from the soft press of Adam’s lips. His head is swimming with the sudden realization that he wants this, exactly this, and that it's not just him.

“Shut up,” he says and kisses Adam, carefully at first and more enthusiastically when Adam catches on and parts his lips surely, as though they've been doing this for years. He tastes the way Oscar thinks sunlight would if he could catch it with his tongue. 

It's perfect as far as kisses go and Oscar has absolutely no intention of stopping anytime soon but then Adam tugs on his wet shirt to slide a hand underneath and mumbles, “Let's go inside?”

Oscar nods and his hand finds Adam’s to pull him towards the house.

 _Home, home, home,_ his heart sings quietly.


End file.
